Gummy Bear
by Lina Trinch
Summary: In which Rex slowly drives Six insane. Oneshot.


**I came up with this while listening to the most brutal song ever. It can be used as torture. If you haven't heard it, you are incredibly lucky. It's the Gummy Bear song. o.o**

o0o

Six finally had free time. Time for himself. He couldn't be more grateful, but he didn't really know what to do. He spent every second two steps behind Rex or a new Evo threat, which Rex was usually wrapped around.

Agent Six was bored.

Holiday had always told him that he was too stiff & needed to relax, so that's what he finally decided to do. Six found a seat in the hall overlooking the petting zoo, took out his katanas, & started taking care of them. Polishing, sharpening, it was all relaxing in a way. Probably, the reason he found it so relaxing, is he always did this when no people were around. Once, he started sharpening them around Holiday. She would cringe at every stroke he'd make, eventually, gathering her things and leaving in a huff. He figured it was easier on him since he was making the sound.

_"Oh, I'm a gummy bear! Yes, I'm a gummy bear!"_

_What the hell!_

Six stood and turned in a flash, katana ready to kill the whatever it was. The blade stopped about an inch away from Rex's smiling face.

"Hey, Six!," he said a little overly excited, turning off his iPod. "Guess what Noah showed me!"

Six really didn't want to know. "Shouldn't you be breaking out, again," he said, lowering his sword, just wanting freedom, "Really. I won't stop you."

"Nah, already did that today. Holiday gave me another lecture, but after I showed her my new favorite song, she ran away screaming," he casually said with a smile, holding up his iPod again.

That took a second to register. "Wha-?"

"And!," Rex continued, apparently not done yet, "I will break you!"

Oh, yeah. Now he was stumped. "What?"

In reply, Rex clicked his iPod back on.

_"Oh, I'm a gummy bear! Yes, I'm a gummy bear!"_

Rex talked louder over the music, "It has no effect on me, 'cause Noah trapped me in his room to listen to it for," he held his fingers, "over two hours! Fun day." Then, he started swaying with the music.

Wonderful. Still stuck with the kid on an off day. Still, though, Rex didn't think that he could handle a little song? It wasn't really that annoying anyway. So, he just sighed and went back to his swords, Rex ploping down beside him, and the iPod still singing.

o0o

There were some memories that Six never wanted to remember. He has been tortured before and it had been painful. But this? It's been well over three hours now. Six had tried casually walking away, then Rex would be right behind him. He tried talking to someone, but Rex would drive them away with the song. He tried searching out Holiday, who, upon hearing the song in the distance, ran away screaming and refused to help him. He even tried going to the bathroom, but Rex would just turn the music louder. He decided to try the casual walking away again.

_"Oh, I'm a yummy, chummy, funny, lucky gummy bear!"_

_Oh, god, kill me._

But, he kept up the facade. It was just a song. The most annoying compilation of sound on Earth, but just a song.

He swore right then and there, if heard 'party pop' one more time, he would-

_"Party pop!"_

There it was! Six quickly spun around on his heel, katana flying out & severed the iPod in half, still in Rex's hand. The teen dropped it with a little scream & Six went to town on it's ass.

He cut it, he whacked it, he picked it up & threw it against the wall, he whacked it again. After a few minutes of screaming and mild destruction (and a few stares), Six finally stopped, huffing for air.

Rex stood there, incredibly still. The thought flashed through his mind that if he moved, Six would see him, and that would be all there was to Providence's top weapon.

Holiday's voice came from down the hall, "oh, thank god."

o0o

**For those of you who know this song, I'm sorry for making you remember. I'm really sincerely sorry. So, anyway! Noah is now public enemy number one. =3**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**R&R**


End file.
